ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanna
Shanna O'Callahan was a Banshee that disguised herself as a rock musician. Her single'' Love Makes Me Live,'' from her debut album would have caused great destruction if the Ghostbusters had not stopped her from singing at a live national telecast. History Shanna O'Callahan spent years as an agent of doom for many victims. However, she tired of wasting herself on one person at a time and came up with a plan to affect many at once. O'Callahan became a recording artist. Shanna O'Callahan had just become a pop hit when the Ghostbusters observed that strange things happened whenever she sang or her music was played. Peter Venkman played an advance copy of her album under the Insanity Records label. Upon playing the song Love Makes Me Live, Peter levitated, two beds exploded, and the ceiling light disintegrated. They saw that they had good reason to be concerned when her voice induced P.K.E. readings. To complicate matters, O'Callahan was scheduled to perform at Carnegie Hall at 8 pm that day and it would be broadcasted across the world. Vince Braggs, her agent, was less than cooperative and refused to default on a multimillion dollar deal. The team then tracked O'Callahan to a musical rehearsal hall but Peter was entranced and fell in love with her. After seeing her true image in a mirror, Peter came to his senses and the Ghostbusters confronted her. Egon Spengler reflected her voice at her with feedback. This caused O'Callahan to revert to her true form and the team trapped her.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:57-19:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I figured if the mirror reflected her true self, then reflecting her voice at her with feedback would turn her back completely." Description Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz describe a Banshee as an Irish spirit whose bizarre supernatural singing always causes disasters and, until this one, causes trouble with individuals.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:00-04:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A Banshee is an Irish spirit whose bizarre supernatural singing always causes disasters."Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:15). Time Life Entertainment. When speaking with Braggs, it is also said to be a "negative spirit" and "aspiring agent of doom." Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:26-06:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:36-06:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "She's a negative spirit, Mr. Braggs." Powers Shanna O'Callahan has the power to change her form, cause destruction with her voice, fly, and can place a man into a trance state.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:58-11:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Banshees have certain powers over men." Trivia *The Carnegie Hall manager revealed #3 of Shanna's super secret secrets was she liked petite men with gentle voices and good grooming habits.Carnegie Hall Manager (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:00-14:04). Time Life Entertainment. *On page three of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Shanna makes a non-canon cameo as an audience member of "The Ja'nine Show." *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Shanna makes a non-canon cameo on an advertisement. *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Shanna makes a non-canon cameo on a poster on a foot locker door. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Shanna makes a non-canon cameo left of Ray Stantz. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 11 panel 1, on the right of Ray's Occult Books are concert posters for Shanna. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" References Gallery Collages ShannainBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon ShannaHuman.jpg|Shanna in her human form Shanna05.jpg Shanna03.jpg|Confined in Proton Streams Shanna04.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon LuisDelgadoIssueOneOngoing.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShannaIDW3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 ShannaIDWV2Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ShannaUndyingOneGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover ShannaIDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends